Users are tending to rely more and more upon wireless communications for all kinds of interactions, business as well as social, in addition to using wireless communications for conventional voice communications. As the number of wireless communications devices in service has continued to increase competition for the limited amount of available air link resources has been growing. One area of wireless communications experiencing growth is peer to peer communications, e.g., in ad hoc networks lacking centralized control or coordination. In such an environment there is a need for devices to be able to communicate information between peers, e.g., queries and query responses. In an environment lacking centralized control in which users may come and go at will, it is problematic to efficiently allocate the scarce amount of available air link resources to the devices in the network at a given time.
Based on the above discussion there is a need for efficient methods and apparatus that allow wireless communications devices to communicate information, e.g. queries and/or query responses, between one another. It would be particularly beneficial if methods and apparatus for communicating queries and/or query responses without the need for a central control device to allocate resources to individual devices for such communications could be developed.